


From Generation to Generation

by JetGirl1832, tomatopudding



Series: The Hamilton Family Album [90]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, Fluff, Jewish Character, M/M, bat mitzvah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Maddy's Bat Mitzvah is an important day, and not just for her.





	From Generation to Generation

“So I got a call from Rabbi Eiger today,” Eli said as he brought dinner to the table.

Rabbi Eiger was the rabbi of the synagogue where Maddy went to religious school every week. 

“I like him,” Maddy chirped, “he teaches us Talmud.”

“Well, since you’re eleven,” Eli continued, “you should be starting to prepare for your Bat Mitzvah very soon. The rabbi called to let me know that we can officially make our first meeting with the cantor to start figuring out the details.” 

"Really?" Maddy's eyes were wide, clearly excited about the prospect.

“Yup,” Eli confirmed with a grin, “Do you have any thoughts about when you might want to have it?”

"Ummm..." Maddy furrowed her brow, "can you have a Bat Mitzvah on Purim?" she asked.

Eli looked surprised. 

“I...I don’t know,” he said, “but I suppose we could ask the cantor.”

"Thank you Aba!" Maddy went to hug him.

 

Maddy sighed and went back to her seat, "Okay."

 

After dinner, Maddy ran off to whatever is was pre-teen girls did while AJ did the dishes and Eli made them coffee. 

“Bat Mitzvah time already,” AJ said, “they grow up so fast.”

“So true,” sighed Eli. 

“And this means that Maddy will have officially converted to Judaism,” promoted AJ. 

“Yup,” Eli confirmed, “that’s the way it works for minors.”

AJ was quiet for a long moment, “What about for adults?”

“Aw, motek,” Eli cooed, “you can be part of the tribe too!”

AJ’s shoulders tensed. 

“Eli, I’m being serious.”

Eli's brows furrowed, "Really?"

"Yeah," AJ's face started to get red, "I mean I've been thinking about it for awhile now."

“How long is a while?” asked Eli. 

“Just a while,” AJ repeated.

“AJ...” 

Eli stood gently touched the small of AJ’s back from behind. AJ sighed and his shoulders slumped. 

“Remember the first time we did Chanukah with your grandma?”

“That long,” Eli said with surprise.

"Yup," AJ ran his hand through his hair.

"Motek, why didn't you say anything?" Eli frowned.

AJ shrugged, “I don’t know. I mean, I never really knew when to bring it up. First it was too early and then we were just married and time just got away from me.”

 

Eli reached out for his hand, "Well I'm glad you're telling me know, even if it is a little delayed," he let out a small laugh.

 

“Yeah, well,” AJ mumbled, taking Eli’s hand, “I’m doing it for myself but also for you. I know that it’s really important to you and to Maddy too.”

Eli went to pull AJ into a tight hug, "Why are you so amazing?"

 

AJ huffed out a laugh and buried his nose in the crook of Eli’s neck. 

 

—————

Eli might be a professional chef, but sometimes it was nice to have someone else make the food for a change. This was one of the many reasons why he loved going to dinner at Alex and Eliza’s, his mother-in-law was a great cook. Of course, this evening served an addition purpose of going over the details of Maddy’s Bat Mitzvah, since Alex had expressed an interest in being involved in the monetary aspect of things. Also, AJ wanted to tell his parents in person about his plans to convert to Judaism. 

 

Maddy hastily retreated to the backyard with their dog Peritto and another lab they were fostering at the moment. Despite what they had said AJ’s parents sincerely disliked the silence of not having a pack of kids around the house all hours of the day.

 

The four adults sat around the table in the kitchen, still cozy and warm from Eliza’s cooking.

“So, tell us about these Bat Mitzvah plans,” Alex said, “We’ve discussed it and we’re happy to pay for the party location.”

Eli nudged AJ’s foot under the table. 

“There’s something I want to talk to you about first,” AJ said. 

His parents turned to look at him, “All good things I hope,” Alex spoke up.

“It is,” AJ said, his fingers twisting together on the table, “for me it is. And it’s important to me too.”

Eliza reached out and placed a gentle hand on AJ’s arm.

“I want to convert to Judaism,” AJ spoke up.

When his parents was silent for a long moment, AJ continued on:

“I mean, I am converting. It’s happening. I’ve been thinking about it for a long time and I’m doing it because I want to. Not just for myself,” he added, “Eli’s Jewish and once Maddy has her Bat Mitzvah she will officially be as well.”

After all it wasn’t as if his family had ever been particularly religious. He still nervously waited for any sort of response.

“That’s a very big decision to make,” Alex said finally, “Of course, you know that we love you very much and support you in all your endeavors.”

“Thanks,” AJ smiled.

“How exactly does one convert to Judaism?” Eliza asked. 

“Lots of study,” replied AJ, “and proving that I’m converting for myself and not for some superficial reasons. Also, let’s just say that it’s a good thing I’m already circumcised,” he chuckled. 

He couldn’t help but notice his father’s face had lost a little color.

 

“In any case,” Eli put in, “I’m so proud of AJ for making this decision. It’s not something that I would ever think so ask of him, since he agreed a long time ago that any kids we had would be raised Jewish, but now that he’s doing it I’m so thrilled.”

AJ grinned and blushed when Eli kissed his cheek.

 

—————

AJ had already begun studying right alongside Maddy, and for the most part he was doing alright. If he could pass the bar, why couldn't he do this? It was common now for AJ and Maddy to take over the entire coffee table in the living room with their various books and notebooks as they studied together. 

Maddy was diligently trying to learn all the chants required for reading the Megillah while AJ was reacquainting himself with biblical stories. It was very interesting for him to learn about other aspects of the stories that he’d never heard before and seeing the different angles of interpretation. But he occasionally found himself a little puzzled as well, as he was right now.

"Now what is that supposed to mean," AJ furrowed his brow as he was reading.

“What is it?” Eli asked when he heard the grumbling. 

“I’m reading the kosher rules and I don’t really get this part,” AJ said, “You shall not boil a kid in its mother’s milk. I mean, I get it in theory but how does it translate?”

Just as Eli was about to answer, Maddy beat him to the punch. 

“Oh, it’s simple daddy,” she said, “we learned all about this last year.”

“Really?” AJ raised his brow, “Would you please explain to to me then?”

 

“Well, it started pretty literally,” Maddy told him, “so it meant that we couldn’t cook a kid, that is,” she added quickly, “a baby goat and not a human, in its own mother’s milk. That ended up being used for all animals, not just goats. And then during interpretations, there was the whole issue of not knowing where your milk came from and so you couldn’t know if it was the animal’s mother’s or not. So that turned into not mixing milk and meat at all just in case there was a family relationship somewhere in there. Of course,” she mused further, “that doesn’t explain why poultry is included in that because they don’t make milk, yet having chicken and eggs together is okay...”

“I think I get the picture,” AJ gently cut her off, “thank you.”

Eli stifled a giggle behind his hand. 

 

“Did that help?” Maddy asked.

“Yes, sweetheart,” AJ said honestly, kissing her forehead. 

“Let me know if you have any other questions,” Maddy informed him, doing her best vocal imitation of a teacher. 

"Oh I will," AJ smiled.

 

—————

The big day has finally arrived. Everything had been meticulously planned, party favors were arranged, classmates from regular and Sunday school had been invited with nearly everyone attending. Since it was Purim, rather than the usual attire everyone was required to wear costumes. At least, the kids were required while the parents were strongly encouraged and as people started filing into the sanctuary, Eli was pleased to see that a lot of the parents had followed that suggestion. 

 

He, AJ, and Maddy had gone for a family costume taking a nod from the Incredibles. It had been Maddy's idea, and the three of them were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Eli couldn't help but notice that AJ's parents had gotten in on the costume game as well. They had gone for Little Red Riding Hood and the Wolf. Alex had fake fur sticking out of his cuffs and collar, fluffy ears perched on his head, and fake fangs. Eliza wore the traditional hooded cape over a full-skirted dress and had a basket over her arm. 

Maddy happily ran towards them for a hug, "Grandma! Abuelo!"

“Look at you!” Alex exclaimed, sweeping her into his arms, “You look ready to kick crime in the butt.”

Once he let go of her Maddy proudly struck her best superhero pose.

“So, are you excited for today?” Eliza asked her. 

Maddy nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah,” she said, “all my friends are here and daddy and I are gonna read from the Megillah and there will be a party!”

Eliza smiled at AJ, “An exciting day for all of us.”

AJ grinned. 

“Maddy, why don’t you show Grandma and Abuelo where they’re sitting for the service,” he suggested. 

“You get to sit right up front!” Maddy exclaimed as she began to lead them away, “There’s also an empty seat for my Savta Katya. I only met her a few times, but Abba said it was important to honor her.”

Eli smiled as Maddy chatted to Alex and Eliza taking them to her seat.

“Hey!” Angie approached them.

Eli wasn’t quite sure who she was supposed to be dressed as. Her short hair had been whitened with powder and she wore an old fashioned looking jacket and cravat ensemble. AJ, it seemed, wasn’t having the same issue because he let out a laugh. 

“Nice outfit, Herr Mozart,” AJ laughed.

“Why thank you,” Angie offered an elegant bow.

Richie, dressed as the Flash, was close behind and Lexi had presumably already run off to find her cousin.

“See Angie you should have gone as Wonder Woman,” Richie smiled looking at AJ’s costume.

“Psh,” Angie waved her hand as if shooing off a fly, “that would have been too easy. Plus, short skirts aren’t really my thing. I don’t cater to the male gaze, thank you very much.”

Richie laughed and leaned in to kiss her cheek, “Of course you don’t.”

Soon, the cantor came over to tell them that it was almost time to start. Everyone was there and seated, Maddy surrounded by a group of her closest school friends in one of the aisles. Maddy was to be reading the third chapter of the megillah so she and her friends went to take a seat close to the front of the Bimah. Since this was part of the general Purim celebration as well, there were various members of the synagogue community who were also present. 

"You ready, motek?" Eli leaned towards AJ.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” AJ murmured back, taking Eli’s hand. 

"You and Maddy are going to be wonderful," Eli whispered.

It was nothing like Eli’s Bar Mitzvah had been, that was for sure. He remembered the service being long and boring, with so many different prayers to lead. Then again, that had been a normal service and not a Purim celebration. 

It was now time of for Maddy to read, she had been allowed to choose what chapter she wanted, and she specifically asked for Chapter 3. They had been confused about how adamant she was of her choice until they actually sat down and started preparing. The third chapter introduced the main villain, Haman, to the story. One of the traditions of Purim was to make enough noise to drown out Haman’s name whenever it appeared, which Maddy loved of course.

Within the first sentence a loud chorus of boos echoed throughout the sanctuary. Up on the bimah, Maddy beamed down at her shouting friends until the cantor nudged her to begin reading again. She immediately picked up where she’d left off and continued to read.

Normally, the reading would just continue on, but since this was celebrating Maddy’s Bat Mitzvah after she finished the chapter they took a small break to sing a congratulatory Mazel Tov (good luck and fortune). They also tossed soft Sunkist Fruit Gems, which Maddy tried to catch.

As the next reader went up Maddy went back to her seat with her hands full of candy.

Well hopefully we’ll get luck and be on the same day haha mine’s on May 2nd

“Mazel tov, Bracha,” Eli said, using the Hebrew name that Maddy has chosen for herself, which meant “blessing.”

“Thanks Abba,” Maddy replied, “You’re turn is coming up, daddy!”

AJ gave her a slightly shaky smile. 

"You are gonna do awesome!" Maddy flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

 

AJ dropped a kiss on the top of her head and waited for his chapter to arrive. His was closer to the end of the story. When it was finally his turn AJ went up to read, although he struggled to keep his nerves in check. When he had chosen which chapter to read, AJ hadn’t realized that it was a highly anticipated chapter because it included a listing of the villain Haman’s thirteen sons. That list was typically done in one big breath. He’d practiced that part over and over again, hoping he could get through all of them. Ha managed to do it the majority of the time, but only if he didn’t think about it too hard. Of course his nerves threatened to make him think too hard.

AJ swallowed before beginning to read from the Megillah, slowly at first because of his nerves. But soon he began to ease into the rhythm and read with confidence. It was like the first time he’d taken the lead on a case. He knew what he needed to do, he knew the material, he just relaxed and let it happen. Even as he approached the block of names he felt proud and confident in what he was doing.

 

Then before he knew it, it was over. People were cheering for his success in reading the names and he finished up his chapter strongly. As AJ descended from the Bima he had no idea he was about to be attacked by his older sister who was armed with a basket of candy.

Angie promptly dumped the candy over AJ’s head. 

“Didn’t seem fair that only Maddy got candy,” Angie explained with a grin. 

“Have I ever said you’re the worst?” AJ replied before pelting a piece of candy at her.

 

Angie just laughed and unwrapped the candy to pop it into her mouth.

“So does the party start soon?” Angie asked.

“There’s one more chapter,” AJ told her, “now go sit down. I promise that you won’t miss the party.”

Despite the Megillah reading being a community event, Maddy’s Bat Mitzvah party was limited to friends and family, so they would have to move everybody from the sanctuary to the synagogue’s social hall where the party was set up. 

Immediately Maddy, her friends, and her cousins flocked to the games that had been set up like a Purim carnival. They’d hired a three piece band to play and Eli had even consented for somebody else to do the cooking. Although AJ was struggling to keep Angie far away from the band.

“Just one song,” Angie begged, “come on. Look at that gorgeous piano. I need to get my hands on it.”

“No,” AJ said firmly, “you’re a guest, be a guest. Eat, drink, be merry. With emphasis on the drinking.”

“Wow,” Angie rolled her eyes, “way to be a good influence.”

AJ laughed, “It’s part of the holiday, sister dear. You’re supposed to drink until you can’t tell the difference between Haman and Mordechai.”

“Well,” drawled Angie, “I already don’t know the difference between them soooo...”

AJ let out a sigh, “Then this should be easy for you, now leave the nice musicians alone.”

Even as he led her away, Angie kept sending longing glances over her shoulder. AJ had a suspicion that no matter what he did Angie would end up at the piano at some point that evening.

All in all it seemed to have been a happy night for all in attendance. And in the end, Maddy went to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face. It almost made up for the fact that she woke them up in the middle of the night with a tummy ache from eating too much candy.


End file.
